Demon's Angel
by Immortal-Reader
Summary: Disney's Snow Dogs FanFic Demon/Oc
1. Angel

Ever since Lucy died I have been distant from the others. The others have been trying to comfort me, but I miss Lucy. Duchess walks next to me and nudges me.

'You alright?' she asks. I nod. 'good come on lets go see the others.'

She happily trots away and I smile to myself then follow her to the others. Mack and Diesel were lying next to each other and Sniff was playing with Yodel. Scooper stood as soon as Duchess entered the room and she walked by him and flicked her tail in his face flirtatiously. I giggled as he followed her. I sat down next to the twins. Demon walked in and next to me then he started to nuzzle me. I gave him a purr and laid down, him following.

'Angel you okay?' he asked rubbing his head into my neck in comfort.

'I guess I just miss her.' I whined softly.

'I know we all do.' He replied. I slowly let sleep over take me as I listened to his steady heart beat.

When I woke up Demon and all the others besides Duchess were gone.

'Where did they go?' I asked her. She jumped. 'Sorry.'

'Its fine they went to talk about something' she replied. Then my ears perked up at the sound of something.

'You hear that?' I asked she nodded. We both got up and walked outside into the snow. I saw some man and Barb and he said something to her then she left. I looked to Duchess and she shrugged.

'Let's go tell the others.' She said. We went and found the others talking to Nana. They turned to us as they heard us coming.

'Hello girls.' Nana greeted.

'Nana.' We both said. We heard the houses door shut. We all entered the house through our secret spots and Nana pushed her bowl to the man.

"Nobody said anything about Lucy having a dog," he said clearly startled. He then sighed "But nobody said anything about her having a son either."

_Son?_ I thought.

"Oh your hungry," He said "well go tell whoever it is that feeds ya."

After a few moments he said "Alright let's see if we can find you some chow."

The man started to open cabinets until I heard Yodel's bark. We all started to come out of our hiding spots. I jumped on the table and looked at him curiously as the others growled at the man.

He grabbed a pan and started to yell "Back!"

I jumped off the table whining, I never did like getting yelled at. Then Demon came out of nowhere and jumped where I was and growled possessively. Nana ran out of the house to avoid conflict. The man dropped the pan and dove under the table as Demon dove for him. Sniff grabbed his coat and they all chased him out of the house. Then Demon came up to me and rubbed up against me. I purred and he gave a rumbling pleased growl in response. I watched as the others played around then I walked over to Demon and lay next to him and drifted to sleep.


	2. Jack's Offer

I awoke to hear dogs barking and the others began to bark. I stood beside Mack and Diesel as the door opened revealing Jack. The other man appeared and tried to warn him but Jack just commanded the others to be quiet which made the others stop. He patted me on the head then turns to Demon and pets him.

"How much you want for these mutts?" Jack asked as he petted the others.

"Well I haven't checked the blue book yet" the other guy chuckled.

"I'll give you 200" Jack said.

"Each?"

"No, for the whole lot."

"Well, that seems a bit cheap I mean the puppies at the mall…"

"You think I'm trying to cheap chisel you?"

The two men circled each other until the newbie said "200 is great."

"No its not!" a new voice said. I turned to see Barb. I walked over to her and she pets my head.

"You just stay out of this missy." Jack snapped.

"You cheap chiseler," she scolded. "You and I both know that any of those dogs is worth around 500 and Demon and Angel are worth a thousand!"

Jack tried to play it of the man didn't fall for it. Jack eventually left after saying if he wants to sell the dogs to look him up. Barb and the man walked to the barn and we stayed in the house. About 20 minutes later we heard a whistle. We all dashed to the barn and to our bowls. As we ate I heard Barb explain to the man about the Arctic Challenge and that gave me gitters just thinking about running. After we ate then laid down and about an hour later the man was leaving. He came back and took a picture of us then left. About 5 hours of snuggling with Demon and talking with Nana and Duchess, the man came back. We heard the whistle and ran into the barn as I began to eat I noticed Demon wasn't there then I heard a yell then it went quiet as Demon entered the Barn. He had a smug look on his face. I shook my head and finished eating. Later on Demon went away and I lay in the hay. I giggled as the man came in with demon biting his butt; he flung Demon off him then shut the barn doors. When he was gone Demon came and lay next to me and we all went to bed.


End file.
